


Beloved sensei

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou loves what Yagyuu does to him even if he doesn't understand himself.





	Beloved sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-16 05:05pm to 05:17pm

When Niou started going out with Yagyuu, he thought the gentleman interesting and wanted to break that façade.

Now, a few years later, he knew not if it had been fate or a huge miscalculation on his part.

They were in their last year at university and both of them, despite the still rigorous training provided by Yukimura, had not let their hands stray from each other since their second year in middle school. Just that these days - with the medical training Yagyuu had chosen to undergo - Niou had sometimes much more than he bargained for and started marveling at his own body when Yagyuu was particularly masterful. Like right now, having Niou on all fours on an exam table, a cock ring applied and a fist down his ass while a tube protruded out of his slit.

Niou wanted to howl but the gag made that rather difficult besides Yagyuu-sensei would have only demanded how he felt anyway and for Niou pleasure and pain had long since mingled and his mouth would only have begged.

Niou had become a full-blown masochist if he were to put himself into a category but wasn't so sure if he hadn't been one from the beginning. At first all touches had been quite soft and tentative and Yayguu had asked all kinds of questions with Niou always begging to come after hours of teasing. Now the only begging to come after hours of coming would be to stop Yagyuu but even that was not something he had considered the last time he had not been gagged. 

His body obviously knew what it wanted so Niou told his mind to just shut up and enjoy the ride. 

Yagyuu would never really hurt him and he always took care of Niou's needs - after every session. Being a masochist with Yagyuu really wasn't that bad, especially not when Niou just knew how much the term 'sensei' turned Yagyuu on… 

He so needed to try that again.


End file.
